


Mutually Assured Destruction

by billtheradish



Series: The Despicable-Incredible We [2]
Category: Despicable Me (2010), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little lunch between...er. Whatever they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).



"So. Violet? Really?"

Invisigirl, Violet, snorted and rolled her eyes, but didn't remove her lips from the straw. 

Which, okay. She'd been right. This diner had _amazing_ milkshakes, even if the screamin' yellow decor was a bit... Well. It was too bright for a minion, and that's how Margo measured the color these days. The diner was _solidly_ in Agnes territory, which made it alarming.

"Next thing you know, you'll be telling me your brother's name is actually _Dash_." Margo rolled her eyes, reaching for an onion ring. Violet choked, but her face was back to normal by the time Margo looked up. Too normal. "Oh my god. _Seriously?_ "

"It's...uh," Violet shrugged helplessly, wincing a bit as she glanced around to make sure there was still nobody else sitting near their little back corner. "Can you just...not?"

Margo laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, no. Sorry. Why'd you risk it?" She gestured idly at the diner with her drink, feeling more than a bit giddy. "I mean. You _knew_ something was up with us. Why...this?"

"Maybe I wanted to do a little surveilance." Violet shrugged, smirking down at her shake as she pulled her straw out and licked off the thick sludge at the bottom. "Or maybe I've just got a _thing_ for messy buns and glasses."

It was Margo's turn to choke. 

Violet finished sucking the rest of her shake-sludge off the straw and grinned over at her. "What? I asked you out to lunch, didn't I?"

"You're a _superhero_ ," Margo hissed, leaning across the table. "You shouldn't just be asking random supervillains out."

"I'm not. I asked _you_." Violet rolled her eyes again while Margo gaped. "Three young women, lab, little yellow...whatever they are."

"Minions," Margo supplied, still trying to scrape her brain back out of the beaker it felt like it'd fallen into.

"Yeah, that." Violet laughed and stole one of Margo's onion rings. "That's...you're Gru-som, right?"

There wasn't much point in denying it (or blaming the name on Edith), so Margo sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but--"

"Nuh-uh," Violet held a finger up. "Gru-som is responsible for, what, like, twenty large scale robberies and five counts of visible-from-space, or Earth, graffiti?"

Margo pursed her lips, but all she could really say was "The unicorn on the moon is not my fault."

"I dunno. I kinda like that one." Violet smiled and went back to stabbing her drink. "But the thing is? No deaths. Not one. No matter how boom-y you guys get."

"Oh, what. So you hit on any supervillain who tries to avoid killing people?"

"Nope. Just you."

That was... "Are you _insane_?" 

Violet didn't look too concerned. "Maybe. I figured you were. That's why they call you mad scientists, isn't it?"

"It used to be," Margo glowered. "Then they laughed my little sister out of her program just because she wanted to make unicorns. Now we're just pissed off."

"Well, I guess that explains why you target universities so much."

Margo waved the statement off with a sigh. "Yeah, that. But they're generally the best sources for the stuff we really need anyway. But this is really off topic. You're crazy, you figured I was crazy, and because of that...we should date?"

"Well," Violet stretched the word out, smirking across the table again and--and she was totally checking Margo out. What she could see, anyway. (Margo glanced down, just to make sure Violet couldn't make _other things_ invisible as well, but no. The table and her clothes were still there.) "That and you're hot."

Then she went back to drinking her shake. As though that was just the sort of thing she said every day.

"Uh. Okay." Margo could feel herself blushing, and--wait. What? "I mean--"

Violet was already grinning at her. "You said yeeees," she sang, kicking her heels against her seat. 

"Oh shut up," Margo huffed and shoved a spoonfull of shake into her mouth.

Two slender feet bracketed her ankles, squeezing lightly, and Margo looked up again. The smile Violet was giving her was small, almost shy, but hopeful. "Could we try? I mean, you know, just give it a shot, have a few dates, maybe try to stay out of each others' super-hair." They both snickered at that and Violet gave Margo's ankles another squeeze before pulling her feet back. "I mean, if we want to make it something serious, I figure we have to go a kind of, you know, mutually assured destruction route."

Margo was not admitting that she perked up at the word 'destruction'. Not out loud, anyway. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Violet grimaced, "You know my secrets, and you know mine. So if we betray each other..."

"Then we can destroy each other," Margo nodded, laughing. "Would you think I was crazy if I said that actually makes me feel better?"

Violet grinned, and this time their feet met in the middle.


End file.
